


Be Brave, Darling

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Yuuri wants something inside him while he's sleeping. Victor wants to be that something.





	Be Brave, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags! This does contain consensual somnophilia so if that's not your thing, please don't read. This is unbeta'd, very short, and written very quickly, so I apologize for any errors!  
> P.S. Please wear condoms during real sex-- Victor and Yuuri have already gone to the clinic and gotten tested ;)

Yuuri lay on his side, knees bent and arms cradled close to his chest. He was deep in REM sleep, breathing deeply and lightly snoring. He had always been a heavy sleeper, a quality which hadn’t changed when he and Victor started sharing one bed. If anything, he now slept more soundly, comforted by Victor’s presence and the warmth of his body in the chilly air of St. Petersburg. Drooling slightly on the pillow, he snuggled a little more into the thick of the blankets.

Victor spooned him from behind, one arm propping his head up and the other resting on Yuuri’s hip. He gazed down at his fiancé, now almost fully submerged in the blankets with just his head visible. _His hair’s getting longer,_ Victor thought, starting to play with the strands of Yuuri’s hair, twirling them around his finger. Victor had awoken earlier than usual, too many thoughts running through his mind to get a good night’s rest. But he wasn’t tired anymore—just jittery. Was now a good time?

 _“I want to try it,”_ Yuuri had said, looking a little apprehensive but still adamant. _“But I don’t want to know beforehand. I want you to surprise me.”_

Victor swallowed, fingers coming to a stop in Yuuri’s hair, shaking slightly. His hand tightened around Yuuri’s bare hip. He was naked from the night before, but both were too exhausted from practice for anything more than a quick handjob.

 _“I don’t want to hurt you. There’s nothing in this world that means more to me than you, sweetheart, and—”_ Yuuri had put a finger to Victor’s parted lips, shushing him. _“I_ want _this. And I can tell, you want it too. Be brave, darling,”_ he said, moving his hand to cup Victor’s face and kissing him until it drove the conversation out of Victor’s mind.

Two weeks had passed since their conversation then, and Yuuri had not said a word. Victor frowned, brow furrowing, taking his eyes from Yuuri to lean back on the pillow and stare up at the ceiling. His morning wood had gone down a little since he had woken, but it had started to harden again at the thought of what he might do. Victor closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath, mind made up.

Taking care not to disturb Yuuri, he removed his hand from his fiancé’s waist and turned, quietly opening the bedside stand and grabbing the lube. It was the warming kind. They both had a bit of a thing for temperature play, and the warming lube made Yuuri so much more relaxed and open. Victor poured some into his palm, wincing after he snapped the bottle shut, too loud. He froze, waiting for Yuuri to shift and wake, but he didn’t. Yuuri’s steady breathing continued. _Thank God he’s a heavy sleeper._

Victor slowly moved the blankets down to the end of the bed, letting them pool around Yuuri’s calves. Stroking along Yuuri’s back, he moved his left hand down to Yuuri’s ass and kneaded it softly. _What a perfect ass_ , he thought, the corner of his mouth turning up. Fingers coated with lube, Victor slipped his right hand down further until he reached his hole.

Yuuri made a soft little noise in his sleep. Victor circled his hole, dipping the tip of his middle finger inside. Yuuri felt so warm. He pulled the tip of his finger out and back in again, letting Yuuri adjust. He pushed the whole length of his finger inside—not a word from Yuuri. Victor very slowly added his ring finger, pausing when he was all the way inside. Yuuri made another cute little noise.

Victor very slowly began to scissor his fingers, adding more lube to make the intrusion less noticeable. He moved them around, searching for Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri, still sleeping, let out a deep hum of contentment. Victor’s cock twitched against his stomach. He added his index finger, trying to loosen Yuuri even further. He was not being very quiet anymore, the squish of the lube loud to his ears, but Yuuri still didn’t wake up. Victor kept scissoring Yuuri until his fingers slid in and out easily, lube dripping down his perineum.

Yuuri started to shift around in his sleep, lightly thrusting backwards to feel more of Victor’s fingers inside him. When Victor pulled them out, Yuuri let out a soft whine, but kept up his slow, deep breathing. Victor sent out a quick, silent prayer to keep his erection under control. Precum oozed out of his tip and dribbled down the side of the head.

Biting his lip, Victor grabbed his cock and shifted closer to Yuuri, entwining their legs and pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back. Yuuri let out a long sigh, humming again. Victor’s heart started to beat fast. He pressed the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s hole, but hesitated. Even with Yuuri’s permission, and obvious enthusiasm, he was still hesitant.

_“I want you to surprise me.”_

Yuuri was right. He wanted this, he wanted it so badly. Victor closed his eyes and pushed in the head.

Victor and Yuuri both moaned softly together, Yuuri’s voice ending on a high-pitched note. Victor lightly thrust in the head a few times before slowly pushing his whole length inside. Yuuri moaned long and low. Victor paused with his cock in deep and his balls flush against Yuuri’s ass, struggling not to come already. Not before Yuuri. His fiancé wriggled backwards, wanting Victor’s cock even deeper. Victor shuddered, the warming lube too hot around him.

“Vikutoruuu…”

 _Oh God,_ Victor thought, _he woke up, that wasn’t the plan!_ He paused, cock still all the way inside Yuuri, still leaking precum. But Yuuri went back to his steady, heavy breathing, thrusting his hips a little. It did wonderful things to Victor’s cock inside him. Victor swallowed hard and kept moving, little by little. He snaked a hand up to Yuuri’s nipple, getting a high-pitched _hmph!_ from him in response.

Victor kept thrusting, moving his cock all the way to the hilt each time. He went slow, but the pressure in his thighs was building. Yuuri was softly panting now, breath hitching with each thrust. He moved his hips harder against Victor’s, seeking out more of his delicious cock, more of the heat.

“Mmm, h-h-harder, Vikutoru… mmm, ahh…”

Victor grit his teeth. Yuuri was still asleep, but only just. He was definitely having a wet dream, and Victor wasn’t ready for him to wake yet. He wanted more of Yuuri. But his time was running out; he didn’t have Yuuri’s stamina. He wanted them to come together, to have Yuuri feel and consciously recognize Victor’s come unloading inside him.

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hips, not careful this time. He changed his angle and thrusted hard, searching for Yuuri’s prostate. Yuuri cried out, loud now and moaning. Bingo, he had found it. Precum was dripping down Yuuri’s ass now. Victor kept thrusting hard against his prostate, moving closer to look around at Yuuri’s face. His fiancé had his mouth parted slightly, eyebrows almost knitted together, eyes still squeezed shut. _How the hell is he not awake?_

“V-vikutoru… ‘m… ‘m close… gon… na—haaah—gonna…”

Victor shuddered. His balls started to tighten. He was so close, and by the sound of it, so was Yuuri. He was losing the last vestiges of sleep, squeezing around Victor’s cock.

“Ahhhh…” Victor was so goddamned close. “Victor, fuck, FUCK, AHHHH!” Yuuri’s eyes flew open as he started wailing, coming undone, releasing onto his stomach. Victor felt his orgasm crash into him like a wave, gasping out and clutching onto Yuuri. He shot load after load after load inside him, coming until Yuuri was too full and the come started spilling out of his hole. Victor couldn’t even thrust anymore, could only ride out the high that seemed like it would never end.

After a minute, he regained consciousness, and could hear Yuuri faintly chuckling. Yuuri turned to look at Victor’s face, his cock still inside him, cum still dribbling out.

“Hi,” he said, a little breathlessly. His cheeks were red, his pupils wide, hair tousled from sex.

Victor grinned, still feeling like he was floating. “Hey, sleeping beauty. How’d you sleep?”

Yuuri laughed, pushing him down on the bed and moving up to kiss him. “Guess I’m not the only one with a somnophilia kink. You enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

Victor groaned, pained. “Maybe a little too much.”

Yuuri cuddled up against him. “Thanks for trying it with me,” he said softly. “I thought you might not be into it anymore, it was so long since we talked. I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

Victor smiled and kissed his head, finally feeling sleepy himself. “That was the idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! This is the first fic I've EVER written, so I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> If you liked it, maybe leave a comment? :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @coymilk or Tumblr @idril !  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
